


Pit talks about ARMS for 20 straight minutes (maybe more)

by ladidaplains



Series: Skyworld as seen Through a Child's Mind Leftovers [3]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: ....also yes the drawings are all done by me in paint :'), Gen, cant wait for viridi in character pack number 2 :'), congrats to min min too i guess, formatted like a chat fic, going into leftovers cause technically its part of pit's guidances bayyybee, i had a lot of ideas........, kid icarus uprising is just one big chatroom anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladidaplains/pseuds/ladidaplains
Summary: (Originally finished on May 26th, 2020)This was originally written as part of a twitter thread about Pit giving guidance to Palutena about the fighters. So the whole thing is flipped...sorta.At the time of writing the only thing known about the new fighter was that they were from ARMS, so because I was bored I decided to write out possible guidances for all the fighters and also an unlikely surprise guest too.
Series: Skyworld as seen Through a Child's Mind Leftovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526945
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Pit talks about ARMS for 20 straight minutes (maybe more)

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing was written and hosted on google docs but i thought maybe, in my small little head, that more people would like to see it...or i could host it somewhere else where people could ACTUALLY see it....
> 
> Anyway this is formatted like a chat fic just in case you missed that........ :'0

Palutena looked at the announcement letter in her hands. No matter how long she looked at it, or how much she hoped that the answer would come to her head, the words written on the letter made no sense to her.

_‘The next Super Smash Bros. fighter will be from the ARMS series! Please look forward to meeting them!’_

Did...Did it mean the next fighter would have arms??? That was certainly vague. Palutena knew that the DLC announcements were always vague for the added benefit of making it a surprise, but this was ridiculous.

“The new fighter is from arms? What is that supposed to mean?” Palutena asked herself.

Then she felt a cold chill in the air, followed by a familiar voice.

_“Heeey…? Lady Palutena…? Did you know some people can wake up and have ARMS…?”_

* * *

**_ARMS ORIGINAL ROSTER_ **

**SPRING MAN**

**_Pit_ **: Hey! Its that guy who comes out of an Assist Trophy and beats me up sometimes!

**_Palutena_ **: I suppose some congratulations are in order for him then? For climbing all the way to becoming a proper fighter!

**_Palutena:_ ** Not a lot of fighters are capable of such a feat!

**_Pit_ **: Yeah! You’re right! Congrats….! Uh...What's his name again? OH! YEAH! Spring Man!

**_Palutena_ **: Yes, that is his name. Is there anything else you can tell me about him?

**_Pit_ **: Oh suuuure! I know lots of stuff about Spring Man

**_Pit_ ** : Did you know his favorite food is **pizza**!

**_Palutena_ **: I mean anything else that can help me fight him.

**_Pit_ ** : I...I knew that! I’ve got fighting tips too!!...Like, did you know his arms are _suuuuuper_ stretchy! He can punch you all the way from across the battlefield! WAPOW!

**_Palutena_ **: He can, can he? I suppose that information comes from first hand experience?

**_Pit_ **: ...Yeah...Oh! And did you also know Spring Man can bounce back attacks using a special shockwave?! ...Cause I sure didn’t when he came out of that Assist Trophy...

**_Palutena_ **: Something also tells me you didn’t quite win that match, did you?

**_Pit_ **: I was so close! But it also turns out his ARMS charge up power super quick once he’s weak...After that I was finished...and the other fighter won...

**_Palutena_ **: Cheer up Pit! At least now that Spring Man is a fighter, you can get some sweet revenge!

**_Pit_ **: ….I thought Angels weren’t supposed to do that?

**_Palutena_ **: Oh, but I can. Watch and learn my dear pupil! 

**RIBBON GIRL**

**_Pit_ **: Aaaaaah!!!!!

**_Palutena_ **: Woah Pit! Turn down the volume! What’s the emergency? Did the Centurions leave the cookies in the oven for too long again?

**_Pit_ **: Lady Palutena...do you know who that is?!

**_Palutena_ **: Not...particularly.

**_Pit_ **: That's Ribbon Girl! She's a super cool idol!! I have all cds _and_ her fan merch!! Some of them are even autographed by her! AH! I'm her biggest fan! 

**_Palutena_ **: That’s...nice Pit. But can I ask you something?

**_Pit_ ** : Is it about battle tips? Cause I have those!! Ribbon Girl isn’t just a super amazing and awesome singer, she’s also a contestant in the ARMS league! That means she’s got the ARMS ability just like everyone else! Which means she can stretch her arms out and hit you from _aaaall_ the way over there!

**_Palutena_ **: Well, that’s nice to know, but Pit I really need to ask y-

**_Pit_ **: Not only that-! She can also jump lots of times and dodge a lot of times too! Sometimes it even looks like she’s flying through the air...Its almost enough to make an Angel jealous…Hmm...

**_Palutena_ **: I appreciate the battle tips Pit, but that wasn’t my question.

**_Pit_ **: Huh? What were you gonna ask then, Lady Palutena?

**_Palutena_ **: Where did you get all the money for that merch?

**_Pit_ **:.....Err…

**_Pit_ **: ….Y-You know…

**_Palutena_ **: I don’t.

**NINJARA**

**_Pit_ **: Woah! This guy is moving so fast I can barely see him!

**_Palutena_ ** : Well he is a _ninja,_ if his name is anything to go by. They’re generally known for their fast and sneaky movements. Though that spells trouble for me...

**_Pit_ **: Then you have to be fighting Ninjara! That explains everything!

**_Palutena_ **: It does?

**Pit** : An ARMS user who looks like he’s warping all across the battlefield? Who’s also a ninja?! That can’t be anyone but Ninjara!

**_Pit_ **: Not only can Ninjara use his ARMS to hit you from far distances, if you decide to get close to him and even try to hit him he’ll just teleport away!

**_Palutena_ **: No!

**_Pit_ **: Yes!

**_Palutena_ **: ...We have too many warpers if you ask me.

**_Pit_ **: You have to be careful, Lady Palutena! Cause I bet he can even teleport himself right behind you too! And then before you even know it, he’ll strike you down!

**_Pit_ **: And when you turn around to hit him...Then he’s gone in a flash! ...Like a ninja....

**_Palutena_ **: That sounds worrying….and kind of like cheating. If you ask me.

**_Pit_ **: I guess the Ninja College lessons never took Smash Bros. rules into account...But I’m sure he’s no match for you Lady Palutena!! Give it your best shot and get a passing grade!!!

**_Palutena_ **: Thank you, Pit. I’ll do my best!!

**_Palutena_ **: Time to show him what the valedictorian of the Skyworld School of Goddessery can do!

**MASTER MUMMY**

**_Pit_ **: This guy….is really giving me the creeps….

**_Palutena_ **: Well, yes, an undead rotting mummy tends to have that effect on people.

**_Pit_ ** : Yeah...b-but I’ve heard that Master Mummy is actually a pretty nice guy under all those... _dead_ bandages. The guy even has a really nice family!

**_Palutena_ **: Another family man, eh? ...We’ve been having a lot of those lately.

**_Pit_ **: Yeah! He is! Master Mummy joined the ARMS tournament just to find them!

**_Palutena_ **: I take it that means Master Mummy has the ARMS ability like the rest of the competitors then?

**_Pit_ ** : Yup! Only thing is when he hits you, he hits _HARD_! So make sure to watch out for his punches!

**_Palutena_ **: Then I suppose its a good idea to keep my distance?

**_Pit_ **: I guess so? But be careful, or else Master Mummy could start blocking!

**_Palutena_ **: ...And what happens if he does that?

**_Pit_ **: The longer Master Mummy blocks the more he can heal himself from any damage you already did to him!!

**_Palutena_ **: I see...Then the trick is to keep my distance, but keep him busy too!

**_Pit_ **: If you say so! Haha...and here I thought I was supposed to be the one giving the guidance this time...you mostly just gave it to yourself.

**_Palutena_ **: Don’t be silly Pit. I couldn’t have figured it out without your help, so thank you.

**_Pit_ **: Oh! N-No problem! By the way...Can I ask you something?

**_Palutena_ **: Of course, Pit.

**_Pit_ **: ...Do you ever think how scary it would be to suddenly wake up somewhere you don't know and everything is just...different…?

**_Palutena_ **: Pit? Do you...want to talk about something?

**MIN MIN**

**_Pit_ **: Aaaugh….Hey, Lady Palutena can we get some ramen after this fight?

**_Palutena_ **: Aww, is someone feeling a little hungry?

**_Pit_ **: I can't help it! Have you SEEN Min Min’s ARMS?! You can't tell me they don't remind you of...delicious noodles…Mmmm….

**_Palutena_ **: They do sort of look that way, but I think that’s because you always have food on the mind, Pit.

**_Pit_ **: Hmph! That's so not true! I have some fighting tips on my mind too! Like I bet you didn't know that along with her ARMS, Min Min has some pretty powerful kicks too!

**_Palutena_ **: Is that so? I thought the name of the game was ARMS not LEGS.

**_Pit_ **: Well-uh, that is the name of the game...and she has those too! But Min Min is one of a kind! A kicker and a puncher!

**_Palutena_ **: So I’m going to have to dodge both then? Hmm, with both kicking and punching she sure seems to have a lot on her plate doesn’t she?

**_Pit_ **: Yeah, she does...Not to mention she’s also an ARMS contestant and she helps run a restaurant! That can’t be easy. Min Min must be really strong if she can do all of that!

**_Palutena_ ** : No matter how strong she is, I think I’ll be able to take her down. Do you know how many things _I_ have to do everyday?

**_Pit_ **: Nope!

**_Palutena_ **: I have to bring light to the world, protect the humans, give the Centurions orders, make your lunch…

**_Pit_ ** : _Um-_!! Maybe we can ask Min Min to take care of that last one for you! I’m sure she won’t mind if we pay her....

**_Palutena_ **: ...Is there something you want to tell me. Pit?

**MECHANICA**

**_Palutena_ **: Another robot? I guess it can’t really be helped at this point.

**_Pit_ **: Haha! That's no robot, Lady Palutena! That's Mechanica!! The Scrapyard Scrapper herself!!

**_Palutena_ **: Care to explain more about her then Pit?

**_Pit_ **: I’d be happy to!

**_Pit_ **: You see, in the world where Mechanica is from there's big events called ARMS tournaments that people with the ARMS abilities can compete in!!

**_Pit_ ** : Mechanica was a big fan but didn't have, you know...ARMS...so she did the next best thing and _built_ herself a cool robot suit to be able to fight in the tournaments! Its arms can stretch and everything!! Just like real ARMS!!

**_Palutena_ **: That’s...certainly a lot of info…(and most of it not about how to fight her…)

**_Pit_ **: Yeah! Isn’t it great?! And now Mechanica can follow her dreams and fight alongside her heroes! I hear she’s a really big Ribbon Girl fan.

**_Palutena_** : And it sounds to me like somebody is a big Mechanica fan.

**_Pit_ **: How could I not be?! She fights in a big robot! A big powerful punching robot!

**_Pit_ **: Speaking of, that big robot can take a lot of punishment Lady Palutena. So don’t be surprised if you’re doing less damage than usual!

**_Palutena_ **: So, she hits hard. And I don’t...Sounds like I’m in for a fun time…

**_Pit_ **: Aw, don’t worry Lady Palutena, I’m sure whatever Mechanica dishes out you can counter right back!

**_Palutena_ **: Oh! Good point...Thank you, Pit!

**_Pit_ **: Anytime!!

**_Pit_ **: ...

**_Pit_ **: ...Being able to finally do something you can’t...That must be so nice...

**TWINTELLE**

**_Pit_ **: **AAAHHH**! Its Twintelle! That’s _Twintelle_! Lady Palutena!! Look, it's **_Twintelle_**!!!

**_Palutena_ **: That’s...nice, Pit. I hope you don’t mind me asking who Twintelle is.

**_Pit_ **: Twintelle is just the _coolest_ and most _famous_ actress **EVER**!! I’ve seen almost all her movies and shows!! She's so cool and always the star of the show, especially in the ARMS league!

**_Palutena_** : And let me guess, you're her biggest fan-

**_Pit_** : I'M HER BIGGEST FAN!!!!

**_Palutena_ **: I would imagine that someone as famous as her would have lots of fans wherever she goes!

**_Pit_ **: She sure does! Almost all of her matches are sold out the minute they go on sale. Believe I’ve tried to buy tickets more than once…

_**Pit**_ : Oh! And I can’t forget to mention her ARMS! You’ll never guess what’s special about them! Go on Lady Palutena, guess!

**_Palutena_ **: Are they in her hair-

**_Pit_ ** : THEY'RE IN HER HAIR!!! ISN'T THAT COOL!!! But do you know what’s even cooler than _that_?!

**_Palutena_ **: N-No?

**_Pit_ **: Twintelle is such a famous movie star that she can slow down time!!!

**_Palutena_ **: What?! How can she do that?!

**_Pit_ ** : I'm…! Not sure how she does it. All I know is that slowing down time lets her dodge her opponents easier. - _sigh_ \- I guess its a secret only really _really_ famous people know, huh?

**_Palutena_ **: I suppose so but look on the bright side Pit! In a few more games I’m sure you’ll be famous enough to figure out the secret!

**_Pit_ **: Do you...Do you really think so Lady Palutena?! Thank you so much!

**_Palutena_ **: And of course, I’ll be standing right next to you...even more famous!

**_Pit_ **: I wouldn’t have it any other way Lady Palutena! Oh, by the way after this match can you ask Twintelle if she can give me her autograph?!

**BYTE AND BARQ**

**_Pit_ **: Lady Palutena I wanna file a complaint!

**_Palutena_ **: What’s that? Now’s not really the time, Pit. I’m in the middle of a battle with Byte and Barq-

**_Dark Pit_ ** : Then _now_ is the perfect time. You're fighting the guys we’ve got a bone to pick with!

**_Palutena_ **: Hmm, I don’t actually know that much about them, besides their names of course. Care to inform me Pit?

**_Dark Pit_ **: Don’t.

**_Pit_ **: Right away Lady Palutena! Byte and Barq are an ARMS fighting duo! They work together and they fight together!

**_Palutena_ **:...Meaning?

**_Pit_ **: Meaning, that while you're busy fighting Byte, Barq could sneak out behind you and hit you when you aren't looking!

**_Pit_ **: Not only that, but Byte can get some extra air time if he jumps off of Barq! BOING! Just like a springboard! They’re a real tough duo to fight!

**_Dark Pit_ **: They're also a pair of spoilsport guards! Who bans someone from the beach for life JUST for playing with black holes?!

**_Pit_ **: Yeah! My advice would be to attack them while they're together! ...And to teach them to have fun!

**KID COBRA**

**_Palutena_ **: Now this is a speed demon if I’ve ever seen one. So hard to hit…!

**_Pit_ **: Do you mean Kid Cobra? But they're really cool! And I don't think they work for the Underworld army….

**_Palutena_ **: That’s not exactly what I meant by speed demon...but care to elaborate on our speedy guest, Pit? It sounds like you’re an expert.

**_Pit_ **: Yeah, no problem! That’s what I'm here to do after all! 

**_Pit_ **: Kid Cobra is an ARMS user, and a fast one at that! They say they were born with them! 

**_Pit_ **: Can you imagine that, Lady Palutena? A baby with ARMS? Aww...But now that I think about it, that also sounds dangerous...

**_Palutena_ **: Pit, try and stay focused.

**_Pit_ **: ...Huh? OH RIGHT! They're also a pro-skater so don't be surprised if they whip out some skater moves while you're fighting! Cause once their ARMS are charged, they’ll really pick up the speed! And start busting out some moves left and right and maybe even up and down!

**_Palutena_** : ...I guess I really should have paid more attention Medusa and her skater phase...At least then I'd have a slight advantage.

**_Pit_** : No advantages would help you here Lady Palutena! Kid Cobra is as tricky and hard to predict as the weather.

**Palutena** : Pit i predict the weather all the time.

**_Pit_ **: I’ve also seen some fights on their streams, and I noticed that they like to dodge a lot so try and back them up into a corner and then-Wail on them!!!

**_Palutena_ **: Streams? Are you saying I’m fighting a Streamer?! And how do YOU know he streams, Pit?! Is this why you stay up late-?!

**_Pit_ **: Uh, cause I watch them? Kid Cobra’s streams are the best! They're even streaming right now! 

**_Pit_ **: It looks like they're fighting some weird green person! Ha! Boy do i feel sorry for them! No one stands a chance against Kid Cobra!!

**_Palutena_ **: Hmm.

**HELIX**

**_Pit and Dark Pit_ **: Hmmm...

**_Palutena_ **: Am I…? Interrupting something?

**_Dark Pit_ **: Yeah. You are. Could you shut up for a minute.

**_Pit_ **: Pittoo!! Sorry Lady Palutena, me and Pittoo are just thinking about something.

**_Palutena_ **: It wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with this mysterious fighter would it? I think his name was...Helix?

**_Dark Pit_ ** : _Ooh_? Does ' _Know-it-all Palutena'_ not know something for once?

**_Pit_ **: PITTOO!! I can tell you about him, don't worry Lady Palutena! That's Helix! He’s an ARMS fighter who's a bit of a mystery~

**_Dark Pit_ **: He was created in a lab to find out more about why ARMS are so...stretchy.

_**Dark Pit**_ :Because of that, Helix can stretch himself in different directions.

**_Pit_ ** : And that makes him _soooo_ hard to hit!! But if you can tell which way he’s going to stretch then the battle will be a breeze for you Lady Palutena!

**_Palutena_ **: Well, thank you for the...vast amount of information you two. By the way, what were you both thinking about before I interrupted?

**_Pit_ **: We were thinking about what Helix would taste like!

**_Dark Pit_ **: They were selling Helix drinks at the stadium. But we didn't have enough hearts…

**_Palutena_ **: I see. Carry on.

* * *

****

**_ARMS DLC FIGHTERS_ **

**MAX BRASS**

**_Pit_ ** : MAX BRASS! MAX BRASS! MAX **BRASS**!

**_Palutena_ **: ….I take it this is Max Brass?

**_Pit_ **: Yup! That’s Max Brass! Head of the ARMS league and the reigning champ!! He’s so tough, no one can beat this guy

**_Palutena_ **: No one, huh?

**_Pit_ **: Uh-! I-I mean I'm sure you can take him Lady Palutena!!

**_Palutena_ ** : Oh, I know I can. Provided a certain _someone_ gives me some tips on how to take him on.

**_Pit_ **: O-Of course! That's what I’m here for after all! Like i said Max Brass is reigning champ of the ARMS league and he has the strength for it!

**_Pit_ ** : In _faaact-_ one of his special abilities is building up his muscles so much, he can take weak hits like its nobody's business!!

**_Palutena_ **: Weak hits, huh?

**_Pit_ **: AH! B-But I'm sure your hits are strong enough to get past his muscle barrier Lady Palutena!!!

**_Palutena_ **: Oh, I know they are, Pit. I’m just teasing.

**_Pit_ ** : Yeah, yeah...But Max Brass is **reeaaally** strong so be extra careful!

**_Palutena_ **: Sure, sure...But next time you see me I’ll be Palutena, reigning champ of the ARMS league!!

**LOLA POP**

**_Pit_ **: Heeey Laaaady Palutena? Wanna hear a joke?

**_Palutena_ ** : Right now?! _In the middle of my battle?_

**_Pit_ **: Yeah! I can’t think of a more perfect place!

**_Palutena_ **: Okay, I’ll hear your joke...IF you can tell me about the opponent I’m facing!

**_Pit_ ** : Lola pop?! Ha ! Its **_funny_ **you’re fighting her, cause she taught me the funniest joke yesterday-

**_Palutena_ **: Pit. Focus.

**_Pit_ **: Right, okay. Lola Pop is a street performer who uses her ARMS in all her acts!! She joined the ARMS league in hope of starting her very own circus! ...That's what she told me anyway.

**_Pit_ **: And not only does she have the ARMS ability she can also blow herself up!!

**_Palutena_ ** : She can _what_?!

**_Pit_ **: Oh, I didn't mean it like that! I mean she can blow herself up-! Like a balloon! When she's in that form she can deflect enemy blows! Like-like-like-! Like a big balloon!

**_Palutena_ **: So from my understanding, she can inflate herself...Like a balloon?

**_Pit_ **: Yeah! It's really funny looking! Oh-! Speaking of funny! Wanna hear my joke now?

**_Palutena_ **: Ah, why not?

**_Pit_ **: What trees give the best applause?

**_Palutena_ **: Wha-?

**_Pit_ **: PALM TREES!!! Hahahah!

**_Palutena_ **: …

**MISANGO**

**_Pit_ **: Haha! Yeah, Lady Palutena sure likes using that move a lot!

**_Pit_ **:...Wow! Misango sounds like a cool guy! Do you think he can be my friend too?!

**_Palutena_ **: Um...Pit? Who are you talking to?

**_Pit_ **: Hmm? Oh! I'm talking to Misango’s friend! They’re a real chatterbox!! Say hi little guy!

**_Pit_ **: …That’s weird they were so talkative before…..

**_Palutena_ **: I don’t think they’re up for conversation with me. Considering I’m fighting his friend.

**_Pit_ **: Oh, right!! You're fighting Misango aren't you?

**_Palutena_ **: Looks like it! Got any fighting tips for me, Pit?

**_Pit_ **: Tons! Lets see where to begin….

**_Pit_ **:Well, Misango is from a village home to the Misangans! He’s a really friendly guy! Who’s also super cool with his pair of ARMS! So he joined the ARMS tournament to show everyone how cool the Misangan fighting technique is!!

**_Palutena_ **: And what is the ‘ _Misagan fighting technique?’_

**_Pit_** : No idea! But from what I've seen, Misango teams up with his cool ghost friend to give him the upper hand! And it **_is_** super cool, Lady Palutena!!! 

**_Pit_ **: Misango’s friend can turn into a mask to give him a boost in power! And different colors mean different boosts!

**_Pit_ ** : A blue mask means he's faster, but he does less damage! Yellow makes him invincible but only for a little bit! And orange means he's super strong but _reallyyyy_ slow!

**_Palutena_ **: So I should memorize the colors and adjust my strategy to take advantage of his weakness…!

**_Pit_ **: Or you could hit him REALLY HARD!

**_Palutena_ **: ...Or I could hit him really hard. Thank you, Pit.

**SPRINGTON**

**_Palutena_ **: Piiiit? Are you there? We seem to have a problem.

**_Dark Pit_ **: What do you want?

**_Palutena_ **: Pittoo? I don’t think I called for you-

**_Dark Pit_ **: Pitstains busy. So like it or not you're stuck with me.

**_Palutena_ **: Well...I suppose you could help me! Do you have any info on this opponent, Pittoo?

**_Dark Pit_ **: Wouldn't that be nice?

**_Palutena_ **: It would!

**_Dark Pit_ **: ...That’s Springtron. A robot created by the ARMS labs to be a better Spring Man in every way imaginable.

**_Dark Pit_ **: He’s faster, stronger and smarter than Spring Man. Or at least...he's supposed to be.

**_Palutena_ **: Hmm, a robot Spring Man. I wonder why we didn’t just invite the real Spring Man?

**_Dark Pit_ **: Beats me....

**_Palutena_ **: Though if you ask me, Springtron looks like quite a different fighter than his counterpart. I bet they don’t even share the same favorite pizza toppings!

**_Dark Pit_ **: If you say so.

**_Palutena_ **: And I don’t think Springtron appreciates being compared to his counterpart all the time! I feel like he can stand on his own with that much power. Don’t you agree Pittoo?

**_Dark Pit_ **: …!! I-I...guess?

**_Palutena_ **: Though, that won’t stop me from sending him flying!

**_Dark Pit_ **: Uh-huh...O-Oh! A-And watch out for his burst attack. If you're hit with that you'll be stunned for a few seconds. So try to not get hit by it.

**_Palutena_ **: If you say so!

**DR COYLE**

**_Palutena_ **: Hmm...I’m getting some bad vibes from this fighter.

**_Pit_ ** : Huh? Do you mean Dr. Coyle? But she’s so nice! She even offered me a ‘ _non-suspicious and private_ ’ tour of her lab! Whatever that means...

**_Palutena_ **: She what?! Pit! No matter how you look at her she’s bad news!

**_Pit_ **: What do you mean?

**_Palutena_ ** : The maniacal laugh? The mad scientist aesthetic? **The evil look in her eye**!!

**_Pit_ **: But I've talked to her before and she didn’t seem evil! She even showed me how she fights!

**_Palutena_ **: Did she now? Do you feel like sharing some of that information?

**_Pit_ **: Well...she can float for starters!! No other contestant in the ARMS league can do that!! And she’s even able to turn herself invisible sometimes!!

**_Palutena_ **: Sounds like the classic strategies of a villain to me!

**_Pit_ **: Huh? But she told me a lot of the contestants in the ARMS league could do that!

**_Palutena_ **: I’m sure she did.

**_Pit_ **: She did! She even told me she can grow an extra arm to hit her opponents with!

**_Palutena_ ** : Okay, now **_that_** sounds like a mad scientist attack to me.

**_Pit_ **: ….I guess now that i say it out loud...It kinda does. B-But I'm sure you're strong enough to win against her Lady Palutena!!

**_Palutena_ **: Right! No darkness or creepy scientist can hide from the judgement of The Goddess of Light!

* * *

**_BIFF_ **

**BIFF**

**_Pit_ **: Bani! Bani?

**_Palutena_ **Um, Pit?

**_Pit_ **: Hey Lady Palutena! I’m trying my hand at being an ARMS tournament announcer! Just like Biff!

**_Palutena_ **: Trying to take his job, are you?

**_Pit_ **: Well someone has to take Biff’s place while he’s busy fighting!

**_Palutena_ **: How nice of you to help Pit. Why don’t you go ahead and give it a go while we’re here?

**_Pit_ **: I’m on it!

**_Pit_ ** : * _ahem_ * Bani bani! Here we are at another amazing ARMS league battle! This time we have the Goddess of Light, Palutena! Versus the bopping announcer, Biff!!

**_Pit_ ** : Biff’s got two ARMS to attack with and the advantage of having a front row seat to every ARMS match in history!! So he’s _armed_ to the teeth with so many different strategies that you’ll never know what he’s going to do next!

**_Pit_ **: But if there’s anyone who’s more unpredictable and smarter than Biff, its Lady Palutena! Go on Lady Palutena show him what a Goddess can do!!

**_Pit_ **: ...How was that? :D

**_Palutena_ **: I think you might have a future in being an announcer. With a little more practice.

**_Pit_ **: Thank you! Now let the match begin! To ARMS! 


End file.
